


Cakes for Freddie

by Froyduhr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ridiculous thing is written on my phone and is for one of my friends, she was the one that got me into MyCake.<br/>Also; a wild Freddie Mercury appears for some reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes for Freddie

Once upon a time, in fact in may 2015, in a land far, far away; well it depends on where on the planet you live, and if you take into account that the world has gotten much smaller in the last 100 years. Anyways, in this faraway land by the name of England, in the city of london, on the street of Baker in a limousin of glory, a man named Mycroft Holmes (what a ridicolous name, I must say) sat, enjoying a peace of delicious chocolate-cakey goodness, while his assistant typed away on tumblr on her phone.  
What the man did in the street of Baker nobody knew, probably spying in the two men living in the flat at 221B. The two "totally not gay lovers who bang eachother multiple times a day, totally not making out at this moment".  
Mycroft stuffed his million-dollar face with the rest of the ohm-nohm caaaaakezz and threw away the plate that one of his hidden secret agents threw in a bin that suddenly appeared outside of the automobile.  
Mycroft looked around himself and frowned from the lack of cake in his emidiate surroundings.  
He commanded his driver to take him to the closest bakery, and with all the speed that the limo could muster, they drove to that location.  
Mycroft grabbed his umbrella, not giving two rat-nuts about the fact that there was no clouds anywhere to be seen and strutted his way into the cake-birthplace.  
"I demand CAKE!" Mycroft shouted as he stood in front of the clerk.  
"Yes, mr Holmes." The clerk sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Hello, Mycroft." A voice purred behind him and Mycroft turned around to see the bootyful, Greg McSexyarse Lestrade stand behind him with two glorious chocolate cakes in his hands.  
"Cake for the lady?" Greg asked. Mycroft ripped off the Elsa dress that he for some reason was wearing.  
Mycroft snapped his fingers and one og his hidden agents pulled a suit on him.  
"Sorry, Garret." He said. "Sometimes i feel like i just have to Let it Go."  
"My name is Greg." Greg said.  
"I know that, Gabe, come with me."  
"Why?" asked Greg.  
"Because the queen told me to, Gary." Mycroft answered before grabing one of the police-man's cakes.  
"You got orders from queen Elizabet?" Greg said, honour in his voice.  
"No, don't be ridicolous, Geoff. The ghost of Freddie Mercury told me to. He wants to watch us sex it up."  
And so Greg and Mycroft left the street of Baker and had booty sex with cakes for weeks, while the ghost of Freddie Mercury sang Queen songs for them.  
.:The End:.


End file.
